barajounokissfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Anis Yamamoto
Anis Yamamoto (アニス山本, Anisu Yamamoto) ist die Hauptprotagonistin in Kiss of Rose Princess. Sie ist die Rosenprinzessin (ihre Rosenritter sind: Rot, Schwarz, Blau und Weiß). Ihr Vater, Schwartz Yamamoto, ist der Feind von ihr und den Rosenrittern. Aussehen Anis hat pinkes, knielanges Haar und dunkelpinke Augen. Sie ist 1,62 m groß, was relativ klein für eine 16-Jährige ist. Sie hat von ihrem Vater ein Rosenhalsband geschenkt bekommen, das sie nicht verlieren darf. Doch nach dem sie das Halsband verliert, trägt sie ein fast gleich aussehendes, aber gefälschtes Halsband. Man sieht Anis fast nur in ihrer Schuluniform, und sonst trägt sie niedliche, feminine und hübsche Klamotten. Persönlichkeit Anis ist sehr selbstbewusst und mutig. Sie intressiert sich sehr für Mode und Make-up, wie die anderen Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse. Anis kann sehr schnell rennen und nimmt auch bei Rennen für Jungs teil, wobei sie einmal gegen den schnellsten Jungen aus ihrer Stufe, ihren Klassenkamerad Kaede (der gleichzeitig auch die Rote Rose ist), gewinnt. Ihr größter Wunsch ist es, einen gut aussehenden Freund zu bekommen. Anis und ihre Freundinnen himmeln, wie die anderen Mädchen, den gut aussehenden Schulsprecher Mitsuru Tenjoh an (er ist die Weiße Rose) bis sie heraus findet wie Mitsuru wirklich ist, schleimich und eklig. Am Anfang der Geschichte kann sie sich nicht recht damit anfreunden, dass sie die Rosenprinzessin ist und dass sie vier gut aussehende Jungen als Rosen Ritter hat. Dazu kommt auch noch das sie einen der vier möglicher Weise heiraten muss. Das möchte sie unter allen Umständen verhindern. Rosenprinzessin Kräfte: Anis kann eine Art Dornenpeitsche herauf beschwören, die sie aber nicht gegen ihre Feinde, sondern eher gegen Kaede einsetzt. Als Haruto Seiran gefangen gehalten hat, haben Anis's Rosenritter ein Ablenkungsmanöver gestartet, damit sich Anis an Haruto anschleichen, um ihm eine mit Hieb auf dem Kopf wieder zur vernunft zu bringen. Diesen Schlag hat Anis »Liebesschlag« getauft. Und Anis ist eindeutig das schnellste Mädchen ihrer Schule. Beziehung zu ihren Rosenrittern: Kaede Higa: Am Anfang verstehen sich die beiden noch nicht so gut, doch schon kurz danach kommen sie sich näher und werden Freunde. Sie lässt meist ihre Wut an ihm aus, doch das macht ihm meist nichts aus. Immer wenn sie alleine ist oder sich schwach fühlt ruft sie Kaede damit er ihr hilft oder einfach bei ihr ist. Sie versucht kurze Zeit Kaede gegen seinen Willen mit Mikage zu verkuppeln (ohne zu wissen das diese ihre Feindin ist), doch Kaede ist in Anis verliebt (wie alle Rosenritter). Als Mikage ihn dann ihm 26. Punishment küsst sieht Anis erst wütend und entäuscht aus, doch dabei freund sie sich für Mikage. Im 32. Punishment küsst sie ihn damit seine Kräfte erwachen. Er fragt sie ab er einfach nur ein Rosenritter für sie ist, doch sie sagt das sie ihn nicht verletzen will und kurz drauf küsst er sie zurück. Mutsuki Kurama: Mutsuki scheint sich am Anfang nicht für Anis zu intressieren und lehnt sie als seine Rosenprinzessin ab, doch später verliebt er sich in sie. Er führt immer stumm ihre Befehle aus. Doch dann im 28. Punishment küsst er Anis und gesteht ihr so seine Liebe. Seiran Asagi: Seiran ist für Anis wie ein kleiner, süßer Bruder, denn sie überalles liebt und nicht verlieren will. Sie setzt sich oft für ihn ein und obwohl er kein richtiger Mensch ist liebt sie ihn wie er ist, aber nur geschwisterlich. Mitsuru Tenjoh: Anis schwärmt am Anfang des Mangas noch für Tenjoh, aber sobald sie ihn richtig kennen lernt findet sie ihn schleimig und etwas eklig. Doch der Schulsprecher ist nicht nur gut aussehend sondern auch schlau, und so versucht er Anis immer und immer wieder für sich zu gewinnen. Man erfährt im 37. Punishment das Mitsuru und Anis auf irgend eine Weise Blutsverwandt sind. Beziehung zu Ella (Falsche Rosenprinzessin): Mikage Hiiragi: Bevor Anis wusste das Mikage Ella ist, und somit ihre Feindin war sie sowas wie Anis beste Freundin. Auch als Mikage sich ihn Kaede verliebt hat versucht Anis die beiden zu verkuppeln und auch als Mikage Kaede küsst ist Anis noch auch Mikages Seite. Bevor Mikage stirbt sagt sie, dass sie so sein will wie Anis. Doch Anis sagt das Mikage nicht sie ist, aber das sie Freundinnen sein können. Mikage sagt darauf nur das sie Anis sehr, sehr gern mag. Danach stirbt sie und löst sich in Luft auf. Beziehung zu den Falschen Rosenrittern: Schwartz Yamamoto: Schwartz ist Anis Adoptiv Vater und der Geliebte ihrer Mutter. Als Anis noch klein war hat Schwartz ihr eine Rosenbrosche geschenkt, die verhindern sollte, dass die Rosenritter Anis finden können. Die Brosche verhindert auch das Anis waren Kräfte zum vorschein kommen. Als Anis heraus findet das Schwartz ihr Feind ist war sie wenig überrascht. Haruto Kisugi: Anis bester Freund. Sie kennen sich schon seit sie klein sind und er war anscheinend schon damals in Anis verliebt. Er wechselte aber nicht nur wegen Anis auf die Shobi High. Er ist die Ex-Gelbe-Rose und die Falsche Goldene Rose, doch das er eine Falsche Rose ist erfährt man erst nach dem er vom Siegel des Teufels verschluckt wurde und wieder zurück kehrte. Yocteau: Yocteau ist einer von Anis Feinden, da er ein falscher Rosenritter ist. Außerdem mag sie ihn nicht, da er Mutsukis "großer Bruder" ist der darauf aus ist ihn zu töten. Shiden Fujinomiya: Shiden ist genau wie Yocteau einer von Anis Feinden, zu dem sie jedoch keine richtige Beziehung hat. Jedoch hat er sie einmal stark verletzt, diese Verletzungen hat jedoch am Ende Seiran auf sich genommen. Beziehung zu anderen Charakteren: Itsushi Narumi: Er ist der Bibliothekar an der Shobi High und Anis's Geschichtslehrer. Itsushi war ein Schüler von Schwartz und hat das verhalten und die Kräfte der Rosen Ritter und Prinzessin getestet. Doch er steht auf Anis Seite und hilft ihr und den Rittern so gut er kann. Ninufa: Ninufa ist das Haustier von Itsushi. Es liebt es Klamotten zu disgnen. Anis's Mutter: Anis hat ihr Mutter nie kennen gelernt da sie gleich nach Anis's Geburt sie an Schwartz weiter gegen hat und danach spurlos verschwunden ist. Idel Suzumura: Idel ist die Orangene Rose und kurzzeitig auch eine von Anis's Rosenrittern, da er vor hat seinen besten Freund Yakoh zu retten. Anis schließt einen Vertrag mit ihm, als sie sah wie verwundbar und hoffnungslos er war, als Yakoh eingeschlafen ist. Er geht wie Anis auf die Shobi High. Yakoh Hasuzaki: Yakoh ist der beste Freund und Bandpartner von Idel. Auch er geht auf die Shobi High. Yakoh ist wie Idel eine falsche Rose, die grüne Rose, er schläft im Kapitel 29 ein und Idel versucht ihm zu helfen, auch Anis möchte versuchen Yakoh zu retten. Vergangenheit Als kleines Baby wurde sie von ihrer leiblichen Mutter an Schwartz Yamamoto, ihren (ehemaligen) Geliebten übergeben, obwohl dieser nich einmal der richtige Vater, des Kindes war. Sie sagte ihm er soll Anis beschützen und sie von ihrem Schicksal, gezwungen zu werden einen ihrer Ritter zu lieben, befreien. Schwartz nahm das Kind und nimmt den letzten Wunsch seiner Geliebten an, danach sahen sich die beiden nie wieder. Als Anis ca. drei Jahre alt war, beschwerte sich das kleine Mädchen zum ersten Mal, dass ihr Leben "eingesperrt" im Keller, abgeschattet von der Außenwelt langweilig sei, darauf hin sah Schwartz ein, dass es nicht richtig sei seine geliebte Tochter ihr Leben lang in einem Raum einzusperren ohne Freunde und, dass sie so mehr gefangen war, als wenn von ihrem eigenen Schicksal. Doch Schwartz wollte den Wunsch von Anis's Mutter dennoch erfüllen und entwickelt eine Rosenbrosche, die Anis Kräfte vor den Rosenrittern geheim hielt. Dannach durfte Anis das erste Mal drausen spielen. Kurz darauf fand Anis ihren ersten Freund, ein kleiner blonder Junge mit locken, sein Name ist Haruto Kisugi. Die beiden bleiben immer gut befreundet, auch wenn Anis sehr oft umziehen muss, da Schwartz Angst hat, die Rosenritter könnten Anis finden. Ein paar Monate bevor die Gesichte beginnt zieht Anis ein weiteres Mal um. Dieses Mal zieht sie zu ihrer Tante Cecilia, der Schwester von Schwartz (also nur ihre Adoptivtante). Da Cecilia nie da ist wohnt Anis so gut wie alleine in der Wohnung. Geschichte Anis ist 16 Jahre alt und geht in den ersten Jahrgang der Shobi High. Ihr größter Wunsch ist es ein gut aussehenden Freund zu haben. Doch dann verliert sie ihre Rosenbrosche und bekommt dafür 4. sehr gut aussehende Rosenritter, die Anis als ihre Rosenprinzessin verehren (manche mehr, manche (vorerst) weniger). Der erste Rosenritter Kaede Higa (die Rote Rose), er ist Anis's Klassenkamerad mit dem sie sich anfangs nicht sehr gut versteht. Der zweite Rosenritter Seiran Asagi (die Blaue Rose), ein Junge mit mädchenhaften Geschichtszügen, er ist in Anis Stufe. Der dritte Rosenritter Mutsuki Kurama (die Schwarze Rose), ein mysteriöser Typ dem nachgesagt wird, dass er verfluchen kann, er ist eine Stufe über Anis. Der vierte Rosenritter Mitsuru Tenjoh (die Weiße Rose), er ist der gut aussehende Schulsprecher und Schulschwarm, er ist zwei Stufen über Anis. Trivia #Anis hat Angst vor Donner, Feuer, Erdbeben und vor ihrem Vater. #Sie liebt Modemagazine und Comics. #Anis' und Kaede's Sternzeichen haben die höchste Kompatiblität. #Sie glaubt an Sachen wie: an einen idirekten Kuss. #Aya Hirano (Anis' Synchronsprecherin) hat auch Lucy Heartfilia aus Fairy Tail, Haruhi Suzumiya aus die Melancholie der Haruhi Suzumiya und in Konata Izumi aus Lucky Star gesprochen. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Rosenprinzessin Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Kiss of Rose Princess Kategorie:Hauptprotagonist Kategorie:Hauptcharakter